I'm Sorry
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: She knew in her heart that Cedric hadn't loved her. He had been in love with Hermione. She knew she wasn't the last thing on his mind when he died. Hermione was. And he would love her forever. No amount of sorry's from Hermione would ever change that.


**Please review!  
><strong>

Cho watched Cedric. Though he was sitting beside her and talking to her he wasn't paying attention. He was watching someone across the room. Glancing around she saw he was watching Hermione Granger. She was staring back at him. The two didn't even realise that she had seen. She felt her heart break a little bit more. She remembered the conversation she had overheard.

_She jogged down towards the lake where she and Cedric had arranged to meet. It was two days after the Yule Ball. She was just passing the entrance hall and was about to go out the door when she heard voices outside. _

"_It's not my fault Krum asked you first!" exclaimed Cedric. _

"_I know." replied an easily recognisable voice. It was Hermione Granger. _

"_You know I wish we could have gone together." He added. _

"_Me too." She replied. Cho heard them kissing. _

"_I have to go. I'm supposed to be meeting Cho." Said Cedric sadly. Hermione sighed. "I know. I will dump her. I just… I don't want to hurt her." he said. _

"_I know babe." She said. She gave him a quick kiss before walking towards the entrance. Cho jumped aside. Hermione didn't see her. _

Cho knew she should have dumped him the moment she found out but… she just couldn't. She couldn't bear to lose him. Now as McGonagall walked down towards Cedric he still didn't break the gaze. It was only when McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go down to the quidditch pitch for the final task. He stood up and walked away without a backward glance.

**Xox**

"Good luck Ced!" yelled some random Hufflepuff. Cedric smiled and waved at his adoring fans. Cho smiled at him and sent him a kiss. He smiled and sent a kiss back but Cho couldn't help feeling that it was aimed over her head. Looking up above her in the stands her heart sank as she saw who the kiss was really aimed at. Hermione.

"And Go!" yelled Fudge. Harry and Cedric headed into the maze followed not long later by Fleur and Krum. Now all they had to was wait…

**Xox**

Barely two hours later Cho's world collapsed. As Harry appeared clutching something Cho jumped up. With horror she realised it was Cedric! Screaming she tried to jump down but she was held back. At a quick glance she saw Hermione staring at Cedric's body. Her face was drained of all colour and she had the same horrified expression as Cho. Medi-wizards rushed in and Cho felt as if her world stood still as they confirmed he was dead.

**Xox**

Cho was constantly followed by someone all giving their condolences. Cho noticed Hermione watching her at times.

One morning Cho walked into the entrance hall on her way to the Great Hall, for once not followed by someone. She walked in on a huge argument.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione screamed at Krum who looked dumbstruck.

"Herm-own-ninny-" he began.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE VIKTOR!" she screamed before storming away. Viktor looked very confused before walking away to the Great Hall. Cho quietly sneaked after her. She found her crying in the bathroom.

"Why Ced? Why did you have to do this to me?" she whispered. Cho felt tears spring to her eyes. She stepped out of the shadow. Hermione gasped and tried to hide her tears.

"Don't." said Cho. Hermione paused.

"What?" she whispered.

"I already know." said Cho, barely audible. Hermione looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione.

"Do you love him?" asked Cho her voice guarded.

"Yes." breathed Hermione closing her eyes.

"Did he love you?" she asked. Hermione didn't reply. "Why did you do it?" she asked.

"I don't know." replied Hermione sadly.

"Why didn't you make it public? You know? Humiliate me and make a fool of me?" asked Cho. Hermione stared at her.

"We didn't want to do that to you! Neither of us wanted to hurt you." Replied Hermione sadly. She glanced at Cho.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I know you are." Replied Cho. And she left the bathroom. She knew in her heart that Cedric hadn't loved her. He had been in love with Hermione. She knew she wasn't the last thing on his mind when he died. Hermione was. And he would love her forever. No amount of sorry's from Hermione would ever change that.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! And reviewing…? Thank you! **


End file.
